Un amour qui perdure
by lololou
Summary: Itachi a toujours eu un béguin pour Hinata , en faite cela avait commencer le jour de leur fiançailles ... Cependant le destin les a séparés , pour cause Itachi a dû rejoindre l'Akatsuki sur mission . Cependant le beau jeune homme est revenu entre les siens à Konoha . Un jour il vit la belle brune en pleur et il se rappela sa promesse ... Précision : c'est du Itahina
Une claque , des verres brisées , une Hinata au sol face à un père furieux et désemparée

HIASHI -Hinata , tu es âgée de 3 ans de plus qu'Hanabi et tu es toujours impuissante , de plus tu viens m'annoncer que tu veut devenir médecin et délaisser tes entraînements de Kunoichi ?! ... tu n'est pas faite pour être héritière d'un si prestigieux clan .. Prend tes affaires , vas t'en , tu ne fera plus un seul pas dans ce manoir Hinata , tu ne le mérite point . Vas !

Hinata toujours sous le choc se releva sans croiser une seule fois le regard de son géniteur ..

HINATA - bien .. adieu père .. (dans ses pensées : j aurai tant voulu monter dans votre estime .. tout ces entraînements douloureux , toutes ces fois ou je suis rester inconsciente dans la forêt car je ne me ménagé point , toute ces fois père ou je suis revenu à sang .. touts ces efforts en vain .. peut être avez vous raison après tout , je n'ai pas l étoffe d un chef de clan ..

Elle s'en alla , d'un pas serein , Hinata ne sait que trop bien qu'elle est désormais libre d'exercer le métier de son choix , cependant malgré ses pas allégés , elle s'en allé le cœur lourd , lourd car elle laissé derrière elle sa sœur tant aimé , lourd car elle est désormais seule dans ce monde plein de danger , lourd car elle ne sais que faire ni ou aller , ni si elle doit en parler ..

Hiashi attendit qu'Hinata sorte du salon pour se laisser aller .. il s'agenouilla devant la table qui sert de support au plateau de thé et versa une larme à l'abri des regards . Même si il été chef de clan et qu'il délaissai plus qu autre chose son rôle de père , il n'en rester pas moins un .

Dehors Hinata parti en courant , des larmes perlant toujours au creux de ses yeux , bousculant bon nombre de passant sans s'arrêter . Si elle s'était arrêté , elle s'aurais aperçu q"un homme qu'elle connais très bien et qui n'est pas moins que son fiancé imposé lorsqu'elle avais 5ans la regardais .

Cet homme n'était autre que le célèbre Itachi Uchiwa . Ce dernier a pu rejoindre konoha avec sasuke qui avais découvert la vérité sur le massacre Uchiwa orchestré par les hauts placés du village , ce secret lui a été révélé en fouillant dans les archives top secret de konoha espérant trouver au départ des techniques secrètes . Cependant un rouleau avec le nom Uchiwa Itachi avais attiré son attention et avais lu avec stupeur ce qu on lui cachais depuis tout jeune . Sasuke été allais immédiatement retrouvé Itachi . Ces derniers afin de pouvoir rattrapé le temps perdus avais décidé de se rendre à konoha et de se faire réintégrer par Tsunade .

Cette dernière avais écouté les frère après avoir évidement chargé tout les ambus disponible de veiller sur les deux nukenins dans son bureau pendant l'entretien . Itachi avais pris la parole et avais expressement révélé ce qui c'était passé cette fameuse nuit . L Hokage alla dans les archives et découvrit qu'Itachi ne lui avais pas menti.. Par la suite les Hauts placés de Konoha furent retiré de leurs fonctions sans bien sûr leurs gratifié de l exile qu'ils s empressèrent d'accepter . Enfin une cérémonie officielle fût déclaré le jour même au village et ou la vérité trônât . Sasuke fût alors disculpé au grand bonheur d'une demoiselle au cheveux roses et à un blond sur-excité . Ainsi donc , ils emenagérent ensemble dans le manoir uchiwa qu'ils c'était empressé de reconstruire après la destruction de konoha .

Les jours à konoha étaient joyeuses et pleine d entrain , dès leur réintegration sasuke fût poussé à presenté son grand frère auprès des camarades de sa génération , ce qui permit à Itachi de revoir Hinata .

retour à la réalité :

Itachi vit sa fiancé imposé étant jeune courir vers la fôret . attisé par la curiosité , il se depecha de la suivre et il la retrouva recroquvillé sur elle a même le sol en pleurant .

Itachi s approcha d' un pas feutré vers Hinata sans un bruit attendant la moindre réaction de cette derniere .

Hinata quand à elle pleuré de plus en plus bruillament ayant du mal a retenir ce chagrin intense qui se fesais ressentir telle un kunai dans le coeur .

-Hinata ..

-I!

Elle se retourna et le vit en face d'elle debout , s approchant petit a petit .

-Itachi ... dit elle toujours en senglotant , Je .. je ... je ne suis pu plus ta ta fiancé , tu es lib libéré de se contrat imposé .. Père m'as m a cha chassé du domaine huu huuyga ... dis elle en baissant les yeux , regardant ses jambes appuyés sur sa poitrine .

Itachi continua de s'avancer et s'agenouilla afin d être à la même hauteur qu Hinata

-Hinata hime ... il faut que tu m expliques en détail ce qui s'est réellement passé .. de plus je n'avais jamais vu ce contrat imposé par nos clan respectif comme un fardeau .. te souvient tu le jour ou nous sommes rencontrés la première fois ? dis t'il dans un fin sourire

Hinata ne s'en souvenais que trop bien

RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE ;

Hinata , cinq ans , haute comme trois pommes face à un Hiashi au visage fermé et au regard sévère , dévisagé sa fille dû à l importante nouvelle qu'il devais lui dire , nouvelle qui modifiera le destin de deux clans puissants au sein du village de la feuille .

-Hinata , écoute moi très attentivement

-oui père

-mais d'abord je veut que tu ouvres ce sac

Hiashi tendit un sac à hinata qui s empressa de le récupérer et de se rasseoir à genoux face à son patriarche . Hinata ouvrit le sac et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur , un regard mélangeant innocence , surprise et joie . Hiashi malgré son visage impassible avais été touché par cette pointe de tendresse mais il été également un peu triste car la nouvelle qu'il allais lui annonçais s'avérerai lourde de conséquence si cela se passé mal .

Hinata sorti du jolie sac un kimono blanc au motif de fleur de lys bleu turquoise , accompagné d une ceinture blanche ayant en son dos un grand nœud papillon aussi bleu que les fleurs de lys .

Hinata heureuse regarda son père les yeux brillants de gratitude , mais se regard ne se soutiendra pas en voyant le visage soucieux de son père .

-Hinata , étant l héritière du clan Huuyga , tu te doit de porter sur tes épaules des résponsabilitées importantes . Le clan Huuyga et Uchiwa doivent s'unir , afin de former une alliance forte qui permettra non seulement à notre clan et celui des Uchiwa , d'être en bonne relation et par ailleurs d être une arme crainte des autres pays afin de protéger notre village . C'est pourquoi , quand tu atteindras l'âge requis tu te marieras avec l héritier Uchiwa .

Hinata se senti à ce moment là comme désemparé , proie à une peur qui lui tenais au ventre , une peur contenu face au visage sévère de son père mais une peur quand même , elle ne pouvais rien dire du tout , elle été prisonnière de son statut , elle se devais de réspecter ses engagements quitte à mettre de côté son bonheur .

son père repris :

HIASHI -Je veux que tu portes ce kimono en l'honneur de vos fiançailles prévu ce soir au manoir , dans ce salon ici même . Il te reste 12h devant toi afin de te préparer physiquement et psychologiquement .

Hinata je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de ta part ! au quel cas je puisse t'assurer que tu auras de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur . Maintenant vas te préparer , et conduit toi comme une épouse parfaite et digne , ne m'incombe pas plus de honte que tu ne le fais déjà par ta faiblesse .

-oui père ...

Hinata se rappela de la sensaton qui la tenais en sortant du salon une sensation désagrèable , comme si le sol se dérobais sous ses jambes , qu elle été maintenu par une corde au cou accroché au plafond , elle marchais telle un condamné à mort jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma jusqu'au moment venu . Le soir arriva bien assez tôt , beaucoup trop même au goût de la petite fille . Sa servante alla l'à chercher dans sa chambre , l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures , puis elles s'avancèrent dans le corridor menant au salon . la servante ouvris la porte et Hinata fit un pas peu assuré mais la tête haute afin de tenir son père en respect . en tournant la tête sur sa droite , elle vit autour d une table son père attablé à côté d un homme brun au visage aussi fermé qui la fixa et qui sourit au coin afin de la rassurer .

En face du grand brun qui ne devais être nul autre que Fugaku Uchiwa été assis sur ses genoux un garçon ayant la 10 ène d années , brun avec une queue de cheval près de sa nuque la fixant avec au fond de ses yeux une certaine surprise , ce que ne savais pas la jeune fille été que cette stupeur qui se lisais dans les yeux de ce jeune garçon n été autre que de l admiration pour la beauté de cette jeune demoiselle .

Hinata s avança face au chef du clan Uchiwa et s'inclina avec toute la grâce qu elle put faire preuve

HINATA -Bonsoir Monsieur Uchiwa , je suis ravi de pouvoir venir à votre rencontre , dis Hinata toujours légèrement penché

FUGAKU -moi de même héritière huuyga .

elle se retourna vers le garçon en s'inclinant poliment également ce que rendis ce jeune homme avec un fin sourire .

Hiashi pris la parole

HIASHI -Assit toi ma fille

Hinata s executa et s'asseyait sur la seule place encore disponible c'est a dire face à son père et à la droite du garçon au cheveux long .

HIASHI -Bien , repris Hiashi , je te présente Itachi Uchiwa , il sera ton fiancé pour les années à venir jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de te marier et de fonder une famille .

Hinata rougit face à cette constatation et tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir son fiancé

HINATA (dans ses pensées) -Qu'il est beau ... ! pensa t'elle les joues devenant peu à peu rougies.

Itachi la regardais et ne put s'empêcher de se perdre face aux deux perles nacrées de sa futur femme .

Les pères n'ayant perdu une miette de cette échange s'échangèrent un regard avec un sourire qui en disais long sur leurs ressenti .

FUGAKU -Nous allons vous laisser seul à seul afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance , s'empressa de dire fugaku se levant suivi de Hiashi en sortant du salon .

Les deux jeunes fiancés se retournèrent pour se faire face mais aucune parole ne sorti jusqu'à ce que l Uchiwa prenne l'initiative

ITACHI -Comme l'as dis ton père je suis Itachi Uchiwa , je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Hinata dis il presque en murmurant dans un sourire qui se veut rassurant .

HINATA -heu je jee susuiis egal egalment ra ravi Ita itachi-san avoua t elle dans un souffle tout en se triturant les doigts cherchant un échappatoire à son malaise soudain .

ITACHI -Hé bien , je suppose que nous devrions nous découvrir un minimum , veux tu que je commence ?

HINATA - Ooui ..

ITACHI - bien , j ai 11 ans , je suis déjà juunin , je suis également l héritier Uchiwa . J'aime les dingos et déteste les personnes foncièrement méchant , je passe mes journées à l entraînement ou en mission malgré que mon passe temps favori sois de flâné à tout va dans des lieux calmes , voilà , à toi Hinata-hime

Hinata eu un hoquement de surpise face à se surnom ce qui n'échappa pas à Itachi .

HINATA -A ano ... heuu ..je j ai 5 ans et je suis l héritière huuyga , je m entraîne avec père po pour être ku ku kunoishi mais père me trouve trop faible encore donc je je suis pas enc encore inscrit l'aca académie .. j'aime tout ce qui qui touche au soin mé médicale et je je rêverai d'être medic si si père accepte et t je n'aime pas être le le centre d in intention ..

ITACHI -pourquoi ton père te trouve faible ? et bien c'est un avenir prometteur pour toi princesse Huuyga et même si ton père refuse que tu sois médic , tu seras ma femme et je t'aiderai à devenir medic si il le faut pour que tu sois heureuse ! dis il en rougissant

HINATA -père me dis que que je suis ff faible car je je n'ose pas faire du mal a à per pesonne ce ce ui pourrais mettre le clan Huuyga en en danger ... a heuu ... anoo .. mer merci , réussi t-elle à articuler en relevant la tête avec un très léger sourire ce qui charma d'autant plus Itachi qui été fasciné par la Huuyga sans le montrer évidement car il avais sa fierté Uchiwienne .

La conversation pris immédiatement fin à l'entrée des deux patriarches revenant dans la salle .

FUGAKU -Maintenant que les présentations sont faites vous devez signer un contrat civil affirmant vos fiançailles officiellement . dis Fugaku en déposant le contrat sur la table .

Itachi pris le contrat le lis et signa de par son nom , il adressa le contrat à la Huuyga , sans pas lui avoir jeté un regard avec une étincelle de tendresse .

La huuyga pris le contrat , ne sachant toujours pas bien lire décida quand même de signer .. néanmoins du haut de ses 5 ans elle n'a jamais pensé à se trouver une signature , cependant elle se rappela qu'elle savais dessiné , et c'est en saisissant la plume d'encre noir qu elle dessina une fleur avec un visage qui sourit .

Les trois hommes autour de cette table ne cachairent pas leurs surprises qui se dépegnés dans un silence des plus totale , ce qui rendi le visage d hinata totalement cramoisi elle qui detesté être le centre d attention .

HINATA -jje je n ai jamais signé alors je n ai pas enc encore chercher de signature .. dis elle honteuse en baissant son regard ...

le silence se brisa par un rire enfantin mais qui s'élevais dans les airs dans un son mélodieux pour la Huuyga . Itachi riait mais non pas d'un rire moqueur mais d'un rire franc , rire qui sera accompagné de celui de Fugaku qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette petite fille tellement pure et innocente . Hiashi quant à lui avais son visage qui se décrispé et laissa entrevoir un micro sourire au coin ce qui rassura pour son plus grand bonheur Hinata .

L'entrevue se termina et les deux Huuyga raccompagnèrent les Uchiwa jusqu'à la porte .

Les deux patriarches parlant de leurs affaires ne fesais point attentions à leurs enfants .

Itachi s'était rapproché d'Hinata et lui avais pris ses mains

-ITACHI -Hinata-Hime , saches maintenant que en tant que fiancé je te protégerai quoiqu'il advienne jusqu'à ma mort et que je serai un fiancé et un mari exemplaire qui te soutiendra et surtout ne l'oublie jamais (il s approcha d elle afin de lui murmuré dans l oreille) je ne te quitterai jamais , je ne serai jamais loin de toi car je veillera sur toi .

il lui lacha les mains et s'inclina poliment , ce que lui rendis la jeune fille qui dans un souffle dis

HINATA -merci Itachi-san , je ferai tout pour être une épouse qui atteindra vos attentes , dit-elle d'une traite sans bégayer .

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent .

FIN DU FLASH BACK

HINATA -oui Itachi-san je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier .. Cependant n étant plus l héritière tu peut choisir avec qui tu passeras ta vie ..

Il soupira .. Comment lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il été plutôt ravi de ses fiançailles avec elle et qu'il ne pourrait pour rien au monde la cédé à un autre homme ... rien qu'à cette pensé son visage se crispa et ses sharingans s'activèrent . Il en fallait peu pour l héritier uchiwa de se mettre en colère lorsque cela touché Hinata .

Même en étant affilié à l'akatsuki , Itachi n'avais de cesse de penser à la belle demoiselle et parfois il passais par konoha pour voir si tout allais bien pour sa dulcinée .

Un soir il se rappela observé Hinata s'entraîner dans la forêt , il ne la quitta pas de ses yeux rouges sang une seconde.

Lorsqu'il entendit 4 hommes visiblement émeché s'approcher dangereusement d'Hinata , il ne lui fallu pas plus pour décrypter leurs pensées obscènes en voyant Hinata de loin . Itachi les avais plongés dans un Tsukuyomi puissant tellement les pensées de ses ordures étaient abominable .

Itachi revenant à la réalité et maudit Hiashi qui continué à faire souffrir sa fille ainé

ITACHI -explique moi pourquoi as-tu été déshérité Hinata . dis il d'une voix froide en relevant le menton de sa belle de ses doigts et effaçant les sillons de larmes sur ses joues avec son autre main .

HINATA -je je lui es dis qu que je sou souhaité de devenir med medecin et et donc de laissé de coté mon entr entrainement pou pour me concentré sur la med medecine ... Il il m a frappé en en me rapellant que que je n était bonne à rien , toujours faible et que que le clan ser serai en dangé si si c'été moi qui qui le dirigé car je ne suis pas du toute faite pour car je suis faiblarde aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ... an ano je j ai été chassé et je ne peut plus mettre les pieds au manoir ... dis elle en sanglotent ..

Itachi resta muet face à sa ... il été attristé de voir Hinata seule et désemparé et aussi fou furieux car son père l'a jeté comme une mal propre et qui n a rien pour s'entretenir maintenant qu'elle n'a plus nul part ou vivre .. Cependant Itachi eu une idée qui lui a été inspiré d' une promesse qu'il avais faite à sa fiancé : "Hinata-Hime , sache maintenant que en tant que fiancé je te protégerai quoiqu'il advienne jusq'à ma mort et que je serai un fiancé et un mari exemplaire qui te soutiendra et surtout ne l'oublie jamais (il s approcha d elle afn de lui murmuré dans l oreille) je ne te quitterai jamais , je ne serai jamais loin de toi car je veillera sur toi ."

Itachi mis ses mains sous les bras d'Hinata la soulevant et la serra dans ses bras musclés . Hinata trop surprise n'y répondit pas immédiatement mais posa enfin ses bras frêles dans le dos d'Itachi en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou en humant ce parfum si unique qu elle ne retrouve que chez Itachi , odeur synonyme d envoûtant et magnifique , une odeur d homme légèrement sucré . Itachi la serra encore plus fort en mettant son nez dans les long cheveux noir bleuté de sa dulcinée en humant l odeur et profitant de la chaleur de son petit corp contre le sien .

ITACHI -Hinata-hime .. murmura t'il , saches que ma promesse que je t'es faite lors de notre première rencontre tient toujours et ce jusqu'à ma mort . Viens habiter avec moi au manoir en attendant de te trouver un logement , je t'entraînerai et t'aiderai du mieux que je peut pour la médecine même si c'est un domaine totalement inconnu pour moi , dis il dans un micro sourire

Il se détacha d'elle et continua ;Je subviendrai à tout tes besoins Hinata , je suis là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive et il est hors de question que je te laisse dans la nature je ne sais ou . trancha t il .

HINATA -A ano ita itachi-san je , je ne peut accepté , de plus sasuke est ..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Itachi la coupa.

ITACHI- Le manoir est grand , de plus tu sembles être la seule femme que Sasuke accepte de supporter la présence dis il en souriant , je te l ai promis et c'est mon devoir de fiancé de m'occupé de ma futur femme .

HINATA -Mais itachi-san je t ai dis que tu n es pas obligé car ..

ITACHI -je sais car tu n'es plus l'héritière mais je m en fiche , si je souhaite être à tes cotés c'est parce que mon cœur t'a choisi toi et non ta place dans la société , tu es celle que je veut à mes cotés en tant que femme Hinata ... Tu n'a jamais été un fardeau , tu es celle qui me permet avec sasuke , de rester en vie et rien ni personne n'y changera quelque chose . Alors reste à mes cotés Hinata , je t'aiderai dans tout les domaines et ont prouvera à ton père qu'il a commis la pire erreur de sa vie

Hinata ne s attendant pas à sa et été sous le choc de cette déclaration . Elle se re saisi apres de longues seconde en soupirant un "'et après itachi-san...- "

ITACHI -après on se mari , on emménage ensemble , on élèvera nos enfants et on sera heureux ha ha , dis il dans un rire mélodieux et pleine de sincérité

Hinata resta hébété les yeux grands ouverts face à ce Itachi plein d' amour et de chaleur qui ne laissé transparaître que face à elle et Sasuke , qui au quotidien garde ce masque impassible .

Itachi profita de son hébétement pour glisser sa main précédemment posé dans son dos , vers sa nuque , son autre bras s'abaissa pour la collé dans le bas du dos et dans une lenteur calculé , il posa délicatement ses lèvres humide et chaudes sur celle d'une demoiselle au lèvres douce et pulpeuse . Hinata n'y répondit pas les 5 secondes qui suivirent ce baisée , mais elle fini par y repondre de bonne volonté , et ce baisée si innocent se termina en un baisé langoureux et très passionné .

FIN


End file.
